Skylights have been used for decades as an architectural element to illuminate interior spaces with natural light. Skylights are of several varieties, including fixed skylights and opening skylights. These assemblies may be further characterized by the manner in which they are mounted to a building rooftop. For example, some skylights are mounted on a pre-assembled curb structure extending from the perimeter of the skylight opening. As such, these skylights are referred to as “curb-mount” skylights. Another type of skylight, the self-flashed skylight, includes an internal curb-like structure as well as a pre-applied flashing surrounding the exterior of the skylight. While reference may be made throughout the present disclosure to curb-mounted skylights, it is anticipated that the present accessory kit may be equally adaptable to self-flashed skylights, if so desired.
In many skylight installations, it may be desirable to control the amount of daylight allowed to illuminate a room. In these instances, a screening device (such as blinds or shades) may be used to block the sunlight entering the room. Depending on the type of screening device, different mounting hardware may be required. In addition to the problem of selecting hardware based on the type of screening device to be used, a problem with installing such hardware may also arise. For instance, the issue may be difficulty reaching the interior portion of the skylight assembly, or the skylight assembly may be configured in such a way as to lack a suitable interior surface for attachment of brackets or other hardware.
Moreover, assembling an accessory tray once the skylight has been installed may prove problematic because of tight tolerances within the existing skylight frame. In addition, if the accessory tray is designed to be installed using hardware such as screws, clips, nails or the like, installation may be considerably more complicated as the installer must juggle the hardware, any necessary tools, and the accessory frame, perhaps at a considerable height.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an accessory kit containing the necessary components for complete installation of an accessory tray, which may be easily assembled, without tools, in the field to exacting dimensions and which may be used to hold a variety of different accessories using the same brackets. It would also be desirable that the components of the accessory tray be configured for shipment in separate pieces to reduce shipping costs and to facilitate handling.